Donald Blake
| voice = Mark L. Taylor | other = }} Doctor Donald Blake is the human identity of the Asgardian superhero known as Thor, the God of Thunder. Donald is a simple doctor with a limp whereas Thor is the mightiest being on the planet and member of the Avengers. Biography Early History The early history of Donald Blake is unknown. At some point he became tied to the Asgardian God Thor. Each person would share the other's memories, knowing full well what the other was doing. He would chant "I take my staff and strike through mortal bounds calling forth Thor, God of Thunder!" He would then tap his cane on the ground and transform into the thunder God. His cane would also transform into the mystical Uru hammer Mjolnir. However, if Thor let go of Mjolnir for a long enough time he would become Donald Blake again. Though it seems that if Thor is stuck in conditions that would quickly kill Donald, such as the far reaches of space, Thor will not revert if he loses Mjolnir. He had a limp in one leg and required a cane to walk. Donald became a medical doctor and became fairly prominent. Through various means, he heard that Dr. Bruce Banner had been killed in a gamma reactor explosion. He also heard about the dangerous rampages of the Hulk. Crisis in Detroit At one time, a Gamma Virus outbreak broke out in Detroit, Michigan. Donald was called by the Disease Control Center to lead the efforts to stop the crisis. Donald went there where he was required to wear a Hazmat suit to not become infected. As he worked the outbreak became a declared federal emergency and those not sick were forced to evacuate under the quarantine. Donald worked out of the Detroit City Hospital. Donald examined the patients and found that those infected would develop green rashes on the skin, experience hallucinations, have increased respiration, and eventually slip into a coma. Most curiously, the people would develop salt on their skin. Donald realized that he was out of his league. He knew he needed in expert in gamma radiation. Since Dr. Banner was dead he asked for the next top expert, Dr. Betty Ross. A man from the DCC went to Gamma Base and drafted Betty. The man brought Betty to Detroit where she suited up and entered the hospital. She got frightened by an infected patient and stumbled into the room Donald was in. She walked up to him and he introduced himself and thanked her for coming. Betty responded that she was drafted. Donald apologized but told her that the city was in quarantine. He then leaned over to look into a microscope. Betty spoke up saying that it only appeared to be Gamma Radiation Poisoning, which wasn't contagious. Donald stood and told her what it actually was, which was spreading fast. Betty stepped forward and looked into the microscope asking what the symptoms where. Donald walked over to the patient in the room and told her. He then rubbed his hand on the man's forehead to show her the salt that was produced. Betty looked at the chart and walked over to Donald. Help of the Dead She told him that she was also out of her league with the virus and put the chart on the wall. Donald told her that she was the expert. However, Betty interrupted telling him that he needed the expert, Bruce Banner. Donald was astonished to hear that Bruce was alive. Betty clumsily told him that Bruce had just been out of contact and was currently in the Black Hills of South Dakota. But Donald didn't know if he could find him in time. Betty told him that if he found the Hulk he would find Bruce. Donald was horrified at the idea of the Hulk after hearing the stories. Betty reassured him that bringing the Hulk would bring Bruce. Donald went over to pick up the phone feeling that the request was a lot to ask. However, he said he knew someone who could help. Donald went to the roof and held up his cane. He started to chant and hit the cane on the ground. He was consumed by a bright light and then a tornado. As the winds died down he transformed into Thor. Thor went to Mount Rushmore and saved Hulk from the Hulkbusters. He brought the giant back to Detroit but when Thor asked about Bruce, Hulk got angry and attacked the Asgardian. Their battle made its way into a tunnel near the Ambassador Bridge. Thor dropped Mjolnir and Hulk grabbed it preventing it from returning to Thor. Thor tried to get it back but returned to being Donald. Mjolnir became the cane causing Hulk to fall back. A passing car nearly hit him. Hulk stood and ran over to Donald. He wondered where the "hammer man" went off to. He threw the cane to the side and ran down the tunnel. Donald saw that the tunnel was beginning to leak water. He ran over to the cane and grabbed it as he rolled. He hit the cane on the ground and was once again engulfed in light. Thor stopped the leak in the tunnel with a semi truck but lost the Hulk. He called out to Odin feeling that he failed. Thor returned to being Donald and went back to the hospital. In this time, Betty began developing a synthetic vaccine to use. Though it would not completely cure the disease since they needed the source. Donald was inside when Bruce came to the hospital with a sick homeless man. A nurse told Donald about a Code: Blue as she prepared the defibrillator. Donald grabbed the pads and called out to use them on the man. The nurse told him that the heart rate was steady though weak. Donald told Betty that it was time to use the synthetic vaccine. As she walked over to the homeless man, Donald saw Bruce standing behind her. He walked over to introduce himself and thank him for coming. However, Bruce wondered why Donald was expecting him. Donald explained that Betty told him if the Hulk came so would he. Bruce wondered how the Hulk could have come. Donald interrupted as he grabbed a hazmat suit. He handed it to Bruce telling them they had to hurry. Bruce left to get dressed while Betty administered the serum to the man. Two Doctors, Two Heroes Later, Donald spoke with Bruce out in the hallway. Donald explained that the test cultures show symptoms right away. He went on to say that their serum slowed the effects but was unable to stop it. Donald said that they would lose to the disease unless they developed an antibody from the source. Bruce took off his hazmat suit and told Donald to take a blood sample from him. He explained that his gamma mutated blood made him immune from the disease, since he had not contracted it even from his prolonged exposure. Donald then figured out what Betty meant by bringing the Hulk there. He realized that Bruce could transform into the Hulk like he could become Thor. Donald and Bruce walked down the hall. Bruce explained to him that they would have to filter out the gamma radiation in order to help others. Then they heard a crash behind them. The two turned to see the homeless man struggling with Betty and another doctor. They watched as Betty tried to stop the man. However, he ripped the arm off her suit and pushed her back. Betty stumbled and fell into the test cultures causing them to spill all over her and her exposed arm. She looked down in shock as the virus began to infect her. Bruce stripped her off the suit and carried her into a room. Donald and the other doctor followed Bruce as he put her down on the table. Donald stepped up to examine her. He told Bruce that the exposure to the culture had speed up her infection. He then injected her with the test serum. Donald then told Bruce that Betty wouldn't have long to live. He and the other doctor left to leave the two alone. As Donald went to examine other patients, Abomination, a large Hulk-like creature who had also been infected and was wearing a harness, burst through the wall. He demanded to see Bruce as the doctor made his way down the hall. Abomination saw Bruce and fired a weapon from his harness to knock him out. Donald went over to Bruce but so did Abomination. The green giant grabbed Donald and threw him across the room. He picked up Bruce and stomped out of the hospital. Becoming a Detective The people at the hospital patched up the wall and returned to attending the patients. Donald looked over Betty who began calling out to Bruce. Donald tried to explain but she interrupted asking about Bruce's serum. Not wanting her to lose hope, Donald told her that they were really close to finding a cure. He told her to rest. Betty rolled over and closed her eyes. Donald left to let her sleep. Later, a nurse told him that Betty's respiratory was at twenty percent. She told him that Betty was in the final stages of the disease. Donald ordered the nurse to try another two CCs of the test serum. He wanted to stall the disease long enough to find Bruce. Donald wandered out of the room to the patched up hole. He knelt by the patch to examine Abomination's footprint. He reached down and picked up some salt. He wondered where Abomination could have gone to pick up so much salt. Donald took a sample to examine under the microscope. As he examined it he found that it was pure salt. He stood and openly asked where that could come from. The nurse guessed that it would be from the salt mines located underneath the city. Donald held up his cane realizing that the secret to Abomination, Bruce's location, and the disease was in the mines. Donald returned to the roof and taped his cane on the ground. Becoming Thor once again, he flew down through the streets into the mines. Both Hulk and Abomination attacked Thor while battling each other. Thor was eventually able to ally himself with Hulk by telling him that Betty was sick. Abomination began to flood the caverns but the two heroes managed to stop it. Thor then returned Hulk to the hospital where he knelt by Betty's side. Thor returned to being Donald as Hulk became Bruce. He gave some clothes to Bruce to replace the tattered ones from when he became Hulk. Presumably, Bruce told him that Gargoyle had developed the virus that had spread to the surface when arthropods began feeding on the gamma waste. Bruce had also developed a cure down there, and it is assumed he used that knowledge to help form the permanent serum. The Cure Bruce stared down at Betty. As she opened her eyes he said he was right there. Donald walked up saying that the serum was nearly ready. However, it was developed too late to save Betty. Bruce fell to the bed and began to cry. In sympathy, Donald rubbed his back. Then, Gargoyle appeared in the doorway calling Bruce's name. Bruce looked up to see the villain standing there. Gargoyle walked up saying there should have been enough of the cure left to save one person. He then handed the remains of the serum over to Bruce. Bruce accepted the serum he had developed and stammered for a response. Gargoyle said that even a hideous troll like himself could perform a good deed. Bruce thanked Gargoyle, but the villain responded that the next time they met he would not be so generous. He turned and walked to the doorway. Gargoyle stopped in the doorway and said that if the circumstances were any different they could have worked together. However, at the moment, they must be enemies. Donald and Bruce turned back to Betty. Bruce administered the cure to her. Betty began to breath regularly so Bruce handed the serum over to Donald. Bruce watched as Donald left the room. Presumably, Donald handed the cure to someone so they could develop more from whatever was left. He then walked back into the room to help a patient by the window. Betty's rashes disappeared and Bruce took her hand. She woke up and Bruce told her that it was over. The two kissed as the sounds of helicopters approached. Donald stopped helping the man to see the military helicopters arriving. He noted that they were fully armed and warned Bruce. Bruce apologized to Betty but she understood that he had no choice. She told him that she would make everything better soon. The two kissed before Bruce left the hospital. Presumably, Donald stayed until the virus was stopped and everyone was cured. He may have had to answer questions regarding the Hulk to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Hulkbusters. Powers and Abilities :See also Mjolnir. Donald Blake has no powers or any special abilities. To combat superpowered threats, Donald must become Thor, the God of Thunder. As Thor, he possessed superhuman strength and durability, enough to be called the most powerful being on Earth. He can also fly, travel through space, open portals through the fabric of space, control the weather, teleport, and controls lightning. All this power comes at a price. Should Thor let go of Mjolnir for an extended period of time he will revert to Donald once again. This could place Donald in danger should there be enemies nearby. Though since Donald is so physically different than Thor many assume that they are two different people and do not attack him. Personality Donald Blake is the only known person worthy enough to wield Mjolnir in order to become the Mighty Thor. When it comes to being a doctor, Donald will do what is necessary to help others. This includes drafting others to help and keeping news of quarantines from leaking to the general public. But when it comes to telling people about the disease he is blunt and gets to the point. Though he is not rude about it, likely coming from years of experience in having to deal with difficult situations. Donald will put his personal feelings aside to keep a professional appearance. Relationships Betty Ross Donald recruited Betty to help with the virus outbreak in Detroit. However, this resulted in her direct exposure and nearly killed her. Donald felt guilty that he put her in the situation and personally looked over her until she was cured. Though he tried not to show his personal feelings and remain a professional. When she got better he appeared relieved. Bruce Banner Donald was ecstatic at the idea that Bruce Banner was alive, knowing that no other person was better equipped to deal with the gamma virus. Donald was glad when he was finally able to meet him and the two quickly went to work. The two worked well together as they helped each other better understand the virus. Donald took a particular liking to him when he realized that Bruce transformed into the Hulk, much as he became Thor. Donald felt sorry for Bruce when Betty got sick, knowing that he indirectly caused it, and worse when he found that she would not be cured. When she was cured by Gargoyle Donald shared Bruce's joy. When the Hulkbusters came, Donald was kind enough to warn him and help his escape. Background Donald Blake was voiced by Mark L. Taylor. It is possible, though unspecified, that the brunette doctor working with Donald Blake is Thor supporting character Jane Foster. Jane is a nurse who works with Donald Blake. This is the first version since the on , and currently the last, to tie Thor and Donald Blake together. appeared on while appeared on . While the two series are connected, the characters were kept separate. appeared on without any mention of Thor. All other animated versions of Thor have been without Donald Blake. In the Comics Donald Blake was created by Odin to be the host of Thor, and Donald had to find the cane to realize he was Thor. Initially he thought he was Blake with the powers of Thor and later realized he was the vessel of the actual Thor. Odin planted an idea in Blake's head to take a vacation to Norway in order to find the cane that would become Mjolnir. He was driven into a cave by the Stone Men of Saturn, later named Kronans, where he found the cane and became Thor. Odin transferred the enchantment that required Thor to change into Blake into Beta Ray Bill. Nick Fury then helped Thor create the alternate identity of Sigurd Jarlson, a construction worker, who wore normal clothing and glasses similar to Superman. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Thor Odinson (Earth-400285) at Marvel Database *Donald Blake (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Retrospective at Marvel Animation Age Category:Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Asgardians Category:Doctors